hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season
Future start Starting this early.--Isaac829 02:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My predictions = 19 21 named storms, 12 13 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes. AndrewTalk To Me 02:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) list would prob get up to lorena being a winter storm in hawaii :D 20:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :13-10-8. Outlook looking better and better. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Season starting in a couple days :D --Isaac829 20:15, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :10 days till season starts.Isaac829 05:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Still thinking 14-18 storms, 6-9 hurricanes, 3-5 majors, and 100 to 120% of median ACE values. Pretty average season overall. 'Ryan1000' 16:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) July 05E.ERICK AOI:Future Erick 10% atm.Isaac829 23:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, this season is wrapping up fast! For all of us that tracked Eric in 2007, you know the drill :D. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 23:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The most anticipated storm of the year is a few days from arrival. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 23:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) 97E.INVEST Invested. We waited six years for this storm! Better not be a dud like your historical counterpart! - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 00:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I am crossing my fingers for a "Hurricane Erick". If it does become one, someone should notify SkyFury... AndrewTalk To Me 02:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, Sky was very upset when the last Eric was a dud. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Models are showing a hurricane about this it better be.btw people I believe this will be like 2008 that both the Atlantic and Epac end with the same total of storms.Allanjeffs 06:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Now 30%. (see text below.) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) AN AREA OF DISTURBED WEATHER EXTENDS SOUTHWARD FROM THE GULF OF TEHUANTEPEC FOR SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES. ENVIRONMENTAL CONDITIONS ARE EXPECTED TO BECOME CONDUCIVE FOR SLOW DEVELOPMENT OF THIS DISTURBANCE DURING THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS. THIS SYSTEM HAS A MEDIUM CHANCE...30 PERCENT...OF BECOMING A TROPICAL CYCLONE DURING THE NEXT 48 HOURS AS IT MOVES WESTWARD TO WEST-NORTHWESTWARD AT 10 MPH. ELSEWHERE...TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION IS NOT EXPECTED DURING THE NEXT 48 HOURS. Every other Erick failed, will this be the first Erick to not fail? I'm not sure what to expect of this. Most of the models initially take Erick to becoming a hurricane, but only a cat 1 or 2 as of now, while remaining off of Mexico. 'Ryan1000' 15:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Erick will be a potent hurricane imo probably be the first major.Allanjeffs 00:52, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : (Edit conflict) 50% now.Isaac829 00:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Getting close. Time to get an article ready! YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 02:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::It still need time by Wenesday it will be ready.Allanjeffs 04:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::97E's organization is real good. Currently, it has been upped to a '''70%' chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 48 hours. Come on, Erick! AndrewTalk To Me 20:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fantastic news, well kind of. I probably expect Erik to become a Category 3-4-ish because of the may Cat 1s were are getting right now. For more information, here is a map. Rara Hooves 20:51, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: ::::97E has gotten really organized now. It already looks like Tropical Depression Five-E on satellite imagery. Currently, it is at a 90% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 48 hours. In fact, the NHC predicts our fifth tropical depression will be upon us later today. By the way, happy Independence Day to all American users! AndrewTalk To Me 12:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Five-E Wow looks like the name Erick would not achieve hurricane status unless it intensify rapidly.The NHC is predicting a peak as a mid grade tropical storm.This name really has bad luck hope it streak end this year.Allanjeffs 15:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Now td 5 expect Erick this afternoon or tonight.Allanjeffs 14:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) And now the NHC has confirmed the development of Tropical Depression Five-E. Sorry, SkyFury, unless this depression pulls a Hurricane Wilma, Hurricane Felix, or Cyclone Ului type explosion, we'll likely have to wait until 2019 for a Hurricane Erick, based on the NHC forecast. AndrewTalk To Me 15:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :It better. Six years of waiting and Erick better pull it off. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 03:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Erick Hope Erick fails :D --Isaac829 04:06, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Erick its pushing its way to become a hurricane.Allanjeffs 04:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : It's showing an eye-like feature.Isaac829 04:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Update: Erick is at 50 knots/998 mbar. He's already stronger than his 2007, 2001, 1989, and 1983 precedents (The 1983 Erick had no pressure reading) a.k.a. this Erick is the second strongest "Erick" ever. The storm's also brushing Mexico. Come on Erick! Please become a hurricane! AndrewTalk To Me 15:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Andrew,Erick would probably be a hurricane this afternoon or night,I knew it will be strong it will probably become a cat 2 or even a major.Allanjeffs 15:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Erick is mad it's wiki article got merged, so it's coming back with a vengence. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 16:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Erick is currently at 60 kts (65 mph)/997 mbar. In terms of windspeeds, this Erick is the strongest "Erick" ever. Pressurewise, Erick has 3 mbar left to go. Also, the NHC expects a 70-kt system from the storm. AndrewTalk To Me 20:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Erick's filled out the pressure gap; he's now at 60 kts (70 mph)/993 mbar. Yep, strongest Erick ever. --HurricaneMaker99 20:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh my goodness, Erick is at 60 kts (70 mph)/993 mbar! This Erick is already strongest "Erick" ever, by pressure AND windspeed! Come on, Erick! The moment you've waited for over 30 years is hours away! AndrewTalk To Me 20:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, the good life Andy. He is even expected to become a hurricane, that Erick. Could he beat Princess Cosme's EPAC record as the strongest storm this year? He WILL smash her record into pieces. I have the latest info here: : Wind speed probability table, could even become a Cat 3 here. And he has Bud '12 in his DNA! What do y'all expect from Erick here? : Rara Hooves 23:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The 5:00 PDT advisory just came out...and no Hurricane Erick. AndrewTalk To Me 23:41, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Still not a hurricane. AndrewTalk To Me 02:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Still hasn't happened yet! I'm starting to question if Erick's going to become a hurricane at all. The NHC discussion mentioned that Erick's been having trouble becoming vertically stacked... --HurricaneMaker99 10:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Erick Erick, you finally did it! Good show, boy, good show! They've updated the ATCF files to reflect that Erick became a hurricane at around 06z. The new advisory intensity is 70 kts, 984 mbar. --HurricaneMaker99 14:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : The 30-year streak has broken! Now Erick needs an article.Isaac829 15:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Congrats, Erick did it! Hopefully, Mexico doesn't get hit too badly. AndrewTalk To Me 16:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : Told ya everyone! Rara Hooves 21:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, I went away for 4 days on my Independence Day vacation (150th anniversary of the Battle of Gettysburg), and I missed out on quite a bit. Looks like this is the first Erick to not fail. Erick is expected to remain offshore of Mexico, so I doubt they'll be hit with anything more than a few waves near Cabo San Lucas. Dalila is all but dead. Looks like 94L won't hae enough time to make it before it ends up in Texas, but 95L in the Central Atlantic really worries me in the long run. The tropics are starting to pick up steam. 'Ryan1000' 00:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Erick (2nd time) Spent ~24 hours at peak intensity before dropping back down to a TS. Currently at 55 kts/993 mbar, becoming less organized. --HurricaneMaker99 19:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Erick is expected to make landfall around Baja California, as you can see here: : and I have this FRESH from le NHC: : ...ERICK BECOMING LESS ORGANIZED... TROPICAL STORM ERICK WIND SPEED PROBABILITIES NUMBER 13 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL EP052013 1500 UTC SUN JUL 07 2013 AT 1500Z THE CENTER OF TROPICAL STORM ERICK WAS LOCATED NEAR LATITUDE 20.0 NORTH...LONGITUDE 107.3 WEST WITH MAXIMUM SUSTAINED : WINDS NEAR 60 KTS...70 MPH...110 KM/H. So this CLEARLY means that Erick's peak is a Category 1 (FINALLY Erick is a hurricane now) and we have now officially ended the 30-year streak of "Erick being a flop." But... look what's happened! : As you can see on the photo on the right, Dalila is no longer a tropical cyclone, meaning that she has dissipated. However, advisories are still being issued for Erick and we hope that, when he makes landfall in Mexico later on today or tomorrow, he will not be as damaging as THAT EPAC storm in 2011. (you know which one I'm talking about, don't cha?) So the current information on Erick... : '''WIND SPEED:' 65 mph (55 knots) : PRESSURE: 993mb : MOVEMENT: west-northwest : Rara Hooves 19:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Currently crossing the 26°C isotherm today and will be entraining quite some dry air. The circulation is already choked. So, say goodbye to Erick! Six years of waiting and finally it has actually done something. We wont be seeing another Erick till 2019, which means this will be the "Erick" for another six years. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 20:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, time to say farewell to Erick. Thanks for finally becoming a hurricane!!! And Liz, the NHC actually does not expect Erick to make a landfall. If you look closer at the forecast cone, the dots remain offshore. And impactwise, Erick will make Hurricane Paul from last year look like 2010's Hurricane Karl. AndrewTalk To Me 01:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) As Erick weakens, the system is beginning to affect Baja California. Also, note this glaring typo in the NHC advisory: ...TROPICAL STORM CONDITIONS EXPECTED TO BEGIN OVER THE SOUTHERN BAJA CALIFORNIA PENNISULA LATER THIS MORNING... AndrewTalk To Me 10:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : It's slowly dying down, I'd say it hasn't 36 hours of life left. Ryan1000 18:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Erick And now, Erick has become a tropical depression. Currently at 30 kts/1004 mbar, all watches and warnings have been discontinued for Mexico, and the system should be nothing but a memory shortly. AndrewTalk To Me 03:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The Epac will probably be quiet the rest of July with one more next storm as the Atlantic continues to produce.Allanjeffs 04:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Erick Erick go bye bye. --HurricaneMaker99 15:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Out its time to the Atlantic to shine :PAllanjeffs 15:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Btw I believe for the first time there have five name storms four hurricanes and no majors yet.Allanjeffs 15:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Probrably, but I think we'll get a MH later on in the season. And hats off to the first Hurricane Erick in history. =) Ryan1000 16:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Well, Erick will be remembered for its intensity, but impactwise, should be long forgotten. And Allan, this is not the first time a Pacific hurricane season's first four hurricanes did not become majors. To my knowledge, 2008 and 2003 also had this event occur (but the latter is arguable, as no majors occured during the season). AndrewTalk To Me 17:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: He meant the first time there were 4 hurricanes, yet no majors, out of the first five storms in the season. Well, 2008 also had that, I'll admit, but 2003 didn't have a single hurricane until Ignacio in late August, with no hurricanes out of the first 8 storms in the season, just like the 2011 AHS (but that year'' did'' have some majors). Ryan1000 20:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) AOI:Middle of Nowhere AOI:Middle of Nowhere I'm glad that I checked the CPHC today, because there is actually something going on in the world! 0% though, predicted to die out at sea. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 22:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :This ain't going to develop into anything because of strong upper-level winds. If this becomes Pewa, I will be extremely surprised. --[[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 04:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Not gonna happenAllanjeffs 06:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, this is not going to become anything at all. It will just die out at sea eventually. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Still near 0%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 19:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::At near 0% still. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 23:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's dead. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 00:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) 07E.GIL 99E.INVEST AOI:In the mid-Pacific As Flossie threatens Hawaii, we have a new guy here in the Eastern Pacific. It is currently at a '''10% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 48 hours. Anyone predict our seventh tropical depression? AndrewTalk To Me 19:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : I don't expect Gil from this for the time being. But it could develop later on as it follows Flossie's footsteps. Ryan1000 22:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Up to 20% looks like Gil might come sooner than expected Ryan. It doesn't look to become anything too significant though. Gil isn't really known for becoming a major hurricane, probably because it's never been one. But still, I don't think this reincarnation of Gil will be any different. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 02:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) 99E.INVEST Well, guess what? This guy exploded overnight! Moving over favorable conditions, it has gotten much better organized. We could easily see a tropical depression in the coming few days. It currently has a 60% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 48 hours. And as Otto said above, the name Gil is a pretty unlucky Northeastern Pacific tropical cyclone name. Using data from NOAA's Historical Hurricane Tracks tool, this what I found: Given that (using HM99's number system in Flossie's section): TD = -1 TS = 0 C1 = 1 C2 = 2 C3 = 3 C4 = 4 C5 = 5 Then: Gil 1983 = 1 Gil 1989 = 1 Gil 1995 = 0 Gil 2001 = 2 Gil 2007 = 0 Therefore, Gil's average intensity in the Northeastern Pacific is 0.6, or tropical storm intensity. AndrewTalk To Me 12:04, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Woah, didn't expect this so soon. This could even become our first major. Ryan1000 13:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Seven-E Dude, this thing exploded FAST! It's now a depression, and expected to become a hurricane on Friday. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 14:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's forecast to weaken after it reaches a peak of 65 kt, though. Maybe this won't become the first major Hurricane Gil. And Andrew, I'm flattered that you used my system! Your math was slightly off, though: ((1+1+0+2+0)=4)/5 = 0.8. Personally I would round anything from 0.5 to 1.4 to Category 1, which would make that Gil's average intensity, but I can see why you'd keep it at TS strength since it's technically below 1.0. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :And going by knots (which is probably a better system), (80+75+55+85+40)/5 = 67 kts, which is a low-end Category 1. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :This depression is expected to become a tropical storm later today. Right now, it has a 42% chance of becoming a hurricane. AndrewTalk To Me 16:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm getting Eugene-ish vibes on this one. It's only expected to peak as a cat. 1, but it defies predictions and explodes. Conditions aren't that unfavorable in front of this one. Ryan1000 17:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I am sick and tire of this systems only reaching cat 1 intensity this season.Allanjeffs 18:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::UGHHHHHHHHHHH -_- You're right Al. Gill will be a flopper this season! -_-! Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 18:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't know what to expect out of 7-e. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 19:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gil Increased organization in Tropical Depression Seven-E = a 35 kt/1006 mbar Tropical Storm ''Gil! We could see a weak hurricane from this storm. AndrewTalk To Me 20:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Aye, I'm thinking 70-75 kts out of this one. Kiewii! 20:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Earliest seventh storm of an EPAC season since Genevieve in 2008. We're running at a fairly decent clip, though I'm not that familiar with EPAC climatology. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) 90E.INVEST 90E.INVEST Expect Henriette pretty soon.Allanjeffs 19:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Currently, it is at 10%. However, Tropical Depression Seven-E will steal the system of all warm waters. I do not expect our eighth tropical depression just yet. Also, to Allan and Liz, there were many Pacific seasons where no storms exceeded Category 1 intensity. 1966 had seven hurricanes (Adele, Blanca, Connie, Dolores, Eileen, Francesca, and Helga) but they were all very weak. 1968 had twenty tropical storms but only six hurricanes (Fernanda, Joanne, Liza, Naomi, Pauline, and Rebecca), none past Category 1. For comparison, 2011 had nine fewer tropical storms, but six major hurricanes. Several other Pacific seasons (namely 1950, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964, 1965) had this happen, but I am really sure all of those were because we did not have today's technology. AndrewTalk To Me 19:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, some major hurricanes might have been missed back in the 50's and 60's. And I agree Andrew, 7-E will be the more dominant system. This could be a TS though, but won't be as strong as Gil (7-E) will be. Ryan1000 19:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :1968 has two major hurricanes really, Pauline and Liza. Just that some files from the NWPC and JTWc were messed up. Back on topic, 90E looks good. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 19:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::And it jumps to 40%!Isaac829 20:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Woah, not bad, EPac is shaping up nicely. I think 7-E and this system could be very similar to Bud and Carlotta, respectively, of July 2006. 7-E will probrably become a powerful system, and 6-E-to be will be weaker but still worth tracking. 'Ryan1000' 20:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Expect this to become 8E pretty soon.This one and Gil looks like twins.Allanjeffs 20:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::WTF? This was just at 10% a few hours ago! Anyway, I think this will become Henriette, but only be a weak system. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 21:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Eerie Comparison Okay, I know this section is slightly off-topic, but it relates to Eastern Pacific activity. Anyway, assuming 92E becomes a tropical storm and Mexico, I would just like to point out the following comparisons between 2007 and 2013 so far: *Both seasons had its first two storms form in May (and what is even creepier is that it is the same two names!) *Both seasons started off with a "Tropical Storm Alvin". *In both seasons, the storm named Alvin stayed out to sea. *In both seasons, the storm named Alvin reached a peak of 1003 mbar (however, the 2007 "Alvin" had peak winds of 40 mph, whereas the 2013 "Alvin" had peak winds of 50 mph). *In both seasons, the storm named Barbara formed in the last week of May. *In both seasons, the storm named Barbara made a landfall in Mexico. *Both seasons' third storm was a "Hurricane Cosme". If anyone has additional comparisons, or any comments and/or questions about the comparisons or even this section in general, please feel free to leave them below. AndrewTalk To Me 21:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : If only the Atlantic was in the same boat lol. We haven't even had Andrea yet there, but it's possible, according to GFS at ~284 hours, we could see Andrea pull a Barry '07. ''Ryan1000'' 00:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Barbara was a hurricane ................ YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 04:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe this comparison was made prior to Barbara even being named, so yeah. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 06:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::No, I last updated my list when Barbara was a tropical storm. AndrewTalk To Me 17:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Now is the time to do this: *Alvin - 0% - No. *Barbara - 0% - No. *Cosme - 0% - No. *Dalila - 0% - No. *Erick - -∞% - No. *Flossie - 10% - Wasn't that bad. Isaac829 18:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ERMAHGERD!! My predictions. * Alvin? #No. * Barbara? #No. * Cosme #No. * Dalila? Hey there Dalila, hows it like near Mexico? A rather weak Category 1 not doing anything but spin fish? #NO. * Erick? #No. More to come... Rara Hooves 20:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : I would personally still wait a little bit on this, unless Barbara turns out to be something big for Mexico. ''Ryan1000'' 01:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Now that we have a reasonable number of storms, I will post my predictions: #Alvin - 0% - Try again, Mr. Seville! #Barbara - 1% - Being the easternmost landfalling hurricane and causing four fatalities as well as $1 million (2013 USD) in damage is not enough, especially by Mexico's standards. #Cosme - 0.1% - Three fatalities will not convince Mexico to retire this name. #Dalila - 0.05% - The fact Dalila did not kill anyone hurts its chances. #Erick - 0.2% - 0.1% for the one fatality reported, the other 0.1% is to show my respect towards Erick for finally becoming a hurricane. #Flossie - 2% - Hawaii got a huge scare from the system, but it was not that bad at all in the end. AndrewTalk To Me 17:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Here's my predictions! * Alvin - 0% - Hell no. * Barbara - 1% - 4 deaths and $1 million in damage ain't gonna do it. * Cosme - 0.5% - 3 deaths are not enough. * Dalila - 0% - Nope. * Erick - 0.6% - 0.5% for affecting Mexico, the other 0.1% is for Erick finally becoming a hurricane. * Flossie - 2% - Affected Hawaii, but it wasn't that bad. [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 19:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- STO12's Predictions: *ALVIN: 0% No impact whatsoever, no retirement here. *BARBARA: 20% Not enough impact to Mexico to cause a retirement. *COSME: 5% Far from land impact, no retirement for Cosme. *DALILA: 5% A weak hurricane, but off the coast of any land mass, no retirement. *ERICK: 15% Caused some impact to the Mexican coast, but not enough of an impact to create a retirement. *FLOSSIE: ? Predictions for Flossie will be released once the storm has dissipated. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 02:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ryan Grand Speaks: *Alvin - 0% - Sorry, which one was Alvin again? *Barbara - 4% - Deserves some respect for it's impacts in Mexico, but they hardly ever retire names... *Cosme - 1% - Caused indirect impacts due to it's massive size, but enough to retire? Nah. *Dalila - 1% - See Cosme. *Erick - 2% - 1% for the death, 1% for finally becoming a hurricane. *Flossie - 10% - Some impacts on Hawaii, but nothing too severe. Those are my calls. Ryan1000 16:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm just gonna give every single storm 42%, because we have absolutely zero idea what the WMO will do in the EPAC. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, some EPac retirements are completely random (Knut of 1987 taking the cake), but I hope the WMO is more serious with storms from now on. I could see Flossie getting retired if it is severe enough for Hawaii. Ryan1000 00:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure if Flossie will make landfall anymore because the NHC predicted for her to make landfall on a previous prediction, then she was predicted to veer north on the next prediction (but will still make landfall), and on the latest advisory image it looks like it will brush the state instead of making landfall. Jeffrey was here What's your iOS operating system? 06:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC)